Family Bonding
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a frightening turnout from their adoptive father, Mark and Alisa prove that even kids can keep up with alien mummies in the scare department.


**A request for Windblazer Prime, staring her Ocs Mark, Alisa and Danielle. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mark and Alisa were relaxing at the Grant Mansion. It was the dead of a stormy night and the kids were failing to fall asleep. They had just moved into the old house and we're still getting used to it.<p>

"Mark." Alisa squeaked.

"Yeah, Sis?"

"I want to get a drink of water. But..." She shuffled under her covers.

"You're too scared?" Mark finished for her.

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you." Mark and Alisa got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. But...

**CRACK! BOOM! **

The children yelped and huddled in fright as the thunder and lightening roared through the night. They stayed together as they walked down the hall.

"I wish this house wasn't so spooky..." Alisa said weakly, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alisa. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all-"

Then Mark bumped into something. The siblings looked up to see a menacing figure loom over them with piercing purple eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mark and Alisa screamed in horror and ran all the way back to their room and scrambled underneath the bed.

"W-W-What was that?!" Alisa whimpered.

"It looked like a monster!" Mark squeaked.

"Maybe it's the Boogeyman!" Alisa's voice was quivering. They were told all sorts of scary stories when they were at the orphanage about the Boogeyman, that he would reach out from the darkness and grab little children, and they would never to be seen again.

Just then, they heard the door slowly open. The kids closed their mouths and moved against the wall, silently praying that the monster wouldn't find them. They heard the footsteps getting closer. Alisa looked ready to cry and Mark tried to keep his breathing quiet.

After what felt like forever, they heard the door close.

"Is he gone?" Alisa whispered.

"I think so." Mark hissed. They warily moved out from under the bed.

Then suddenly, the children were ambushed and pinned to the floor. The room was filled with their screams.

"IT'S THE BOOGEYMAN!" Alisa wailed. Mark was too busy screaming to speak. Their captor chuckled darkly as the children squirmed in his grasp.

The kids continued to scream in terror until they started laughing. It felt like a bunch of wiggly fingers were getting at their tickle spots.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Mark laughed out loud as his stomach was tickled all over.

Alisa was giggling and laughing as she was tickled practically everywhere! They both tried to get away but seemed to be tangled up with something.

Soon, the tickling stopped and the children were left gasping for air. The lights came on and revealed the "Boogeyman" was none other than their adoptive father, Kuphulu. The mummy laughed. "Gotcha!"

"Dad?!" said Mark.

"That wasn't very funny!" Alisa pouted.

"Sorry, kids. I didn't mean to scare you back at the hall." he admitted. "I was going to check on you, but...I just couldn't resist having a little fun with ya!"

"DAD!" the kids whined.

The father ruffled their little heads. "I'm sorry, squirts. Let's all kiss and make up."

With his apology, the kids decided to kiss and make up. Then their father got Alisa that drink of water and they all went back to bed.

Later, Danielle came into their bedroom. "Kids?! Are you alright?! I heard screaming!"

"Yeah, we're fine, Mom." Mark answered. He explained what had happened.

Danielle hummed to herself. "I see, sounds like Kuphulu really got you two good. He likes acting all scary and dramatic sometimes."

"I wish we could give him a good scare." said Alisa.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Us scare him?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Danielle replied, earning confused looks from her children. Her face grew a cunning smile. "And I know just how to do it..." She and the kids huddled together.

* * *

><p>The next evening, it wasn't raining this time. But the wind was blowing pretty heavy through the trees. The howling winds unnerved a certain Thep Khufan as he walked into the den. Kuphulu took a deep breath as he took a seat by the fire place. And just when he was starting to relax,<p>

_"Oooooooh..."_

A chilling sound caused the mummy to stiffen, his eyes popped open. It sounded like...moaning.

If Kuphulu had skin, it would have goosebumps. He jumped out of his chair and looked around for whoever was moaning. He backed into something, then turned around and saw nothing but white...and a horrid, grinning face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuphulu hollered louder than he could imagine. His wrappings stood on end. He ran off in a terrified, tangled mess as the ghost chased after him, wailing it's eerie moans.

Kuphulu was looking back, hoping he has outrun the phantom. Which was his mistake when he didn't notice a foot stick out and trip him. The mummy rolled like a tumbleweed into the basement and landed hard.

In the basement, Kuphulu's head was spinning in circles like he'd been in a dryer. He tried to get up, but to his dismay, he was trapped in a tangled web of his own bandages that hung off the junk around the basement.

Just then, the haunting wail of the ghost was heard. Kuphulu screamed again when he saw the specter glide down the staircase.

"B-Begone, foul spirit!" Kuphulu cried out. "Haunt me no longer!"

The ghost came closer, and just when it reached out to the mummy, it laughed and pulled his sheet off, revealing two laughing children underneath!

"Gotcha!" Mark and Alisa said as the girl got off the boy's shoulders.

The stunned alien could only stare as Danielle came down to join them. "Well, guess our kids aren't the only ones who scare easily."

Having a taste of his own medicine, Kuphulu felt very foolish.

"Hmm, I wonder if mummies are ticklish too?" Mark wondered out loud, earning a scared look from her father.

"Let's find out." said Danielle, wiggling her fingers.

Before he could protest, Kuphulu was jumped on by his family. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHO! PLEASE, NO! AHAHAHAHAHA!

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Alisa teased as she tickled her father's tummy. Mark tickled his feet and Danielle worked on the underarms.

Poor Kuphulu could only endure. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO TICKLING! H-HAVE MERCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Knowing he's had enough, they all stopped and untied the mummy. "Sorry about that, Dad. Couldn't resist." Mark winked at him.

"But the whole 'falling into the basement thing', I didn't plan that, Baby. I'm sorry." Danielle have her hubby a smooch.

"It's alright. I'm just surprised that I was spooked by my own children! That was some scare!" Kuphulu took it in stride and wrapped everyone in a big hug.

He certainly found the perfect family...one that surprises even him.


End file.
